custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ahpolki Inika/Thanksgiving 2013 Blog: MOC Batch 3
Not much to say, to be honest. Well, other than the fact I don't have turkey. XD So much for dinner. :P Wait, I don't even like turkey. :/ Anyways, more MOCs to show off. Toa Hagah of an undecided Makuta. MOC Batch 3.JPG|Batch number three. MOC Batch 3 Metru.JPG|From left to right, Iyfugi and Oralf. Toa of Fire, Toa of Plantlife. Oralf Metru 4.JPG|And Toa of Good-Looking-Ness, as Oralf would say. (LOL not) Oralf Metru 3.JPG|Small look at his armor design. He wears a Rau-shaped Calix. Oralf Metru 2.JPG|Admittedly, Bobby had some influence on these characters. Oralf Metru 1.JPG|And I lost my Rhotuka shields too. D: However, I have thought of their powers. Oralf's spinners would cause the target to hallucinate illusions. Iyfugi Metru 1.JPG|Though the model doesn't carry one, Iyfugi does have a Rhotuka Shield as well. His drains physical energy from the target, making them slow and sluggish. Iyfugi Metru 4.JPG|This fire-spitter here wears wears a normal Akaku. :P Iyfugi Metru 3.JPG|Yup, he uses HF armor. XD Iyfugi Metru 2.JPG|Never thought that STARS bit would work so well. XD Iyfugi 3.JPG|An old Inika-build version of this character. He's seen wielding, erm... somekinda lance? :/ Iyfugi 2.JPG|I thought having him being fused with a Toa/Turaga of Stone and gaining the latter's powers. Which mask look better? The Pakari Nuva? Iyfugi 1.JPG|Or his normal Kanohi? City of Legends... and Dead Ends. Birus AI 6.JPG|A while ago, I got on a MOC block and asked BTD27 if I could build Birus and Paura for him. I got the green light, and proceeded. Of course, being one to experiment, I tried out different masks. Birus AI 5.JPG|So this is Birus, a lazy Ko-Matoran police officer. Can't remember if he gets fired or if he dies. Maybe both? :P Birus AI 4.JPG|Many of my painted Masks are used here. I had more images of them trying out more, but I accidentally edited them to the point they won't show. D:< Birus AI 3.JPG|For some reason, Bobby decided to add lime-green to his color scheme as well. Here's an example of an attempt of mine. Birus AI 2.JPG|And another. Hmm, maybe I should work for Hasbro. :P Birus AI 1.JPG|The current picture on his page. Papura AI 5.JPG|Papura, a Ba-Matoran without his own page. XD Papura AI 4.JPG|A minor character of abc8920 and BTD, I figured that I'd add him as well. Actually, I think might use him too. Papura AI 3.JPG|I've though about adding him among Sumina's crew in The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara. Like the rest, he was never seen again. He was believed to have been killed by the now-deranged Ainasev. Papura AI 2.JPG|Another idea I had was for him to be in a oneshot revolving around a rather... unusual case in Elysium. It would be set shortly before the events of Frozen Calling. Papura AI 1.JPG|What he supposedly looked like during said story. According to Bob, abc's version of him had a purple Paraki. Pretty much the only purple mask a purist can use. XD Strange and Grotesque Tales From The Nameless Tome I have thought about doing a series of oneshots, short horror stories to be exact. Many of them might revovle around or relate to The Shattered and/or The Nameless Tome, but that's only an idea. As said, Papura might appear in one of these tales. Wodner how his sanity will fair, though? >:3 The (Dead)End While, that's all I have for today. Good bye. Category:Blog posts